The Intimacy Experimentation
by Scarhar94
Summary: Sheldon is a man of science, not someone's snuggle bunny... Until Amy Farrah Fowler came along. Now Sheldon must face the toughest problem he's ever faced - his newfound physical desires for Amy.
1. Fascinating

**A/N: Hi guys! This is my first ever fanfiction writing experience, and it takes place after the events of 4.21, the morning after Amy drunkenly kisses Sheldon.**

 **N.B. I got the idea for this straight after watching this episode so I wanted to write my ideas down straight away, and I only realised afterwards that I've mixed up some of the events/dates, such as the fact that I've mentioned that they already have the relationship agreement which they didn't actually have until the next season. There are a few blips like these, but seeing as this is just a work of fiction in its own right I hope you can still come to appreciate my story!**

' **THE INTIMACY EXPERIMENTATION'**

Chapter 1: 'Fascinating'

Knowing full well that Amy was not in a sensible state of mind or body to take care of herself properly, Sheldon was obliged to visit and take care of her until she felt well again. Also, she was his girlfriend, and he cared for her well-being, and with it being a Sunday he had no work commitments. After concluding their video chat, Sheldon completed his Sunday morning routine before taking a bus to Amy's house. He had the opportunity to get a ride with Leonard, but Sheldon had to be alone with his thoughts for a while. This didn't overly concern Leonard; he had heard weirder things come out of Sheldon's mouth.

Sheldon was still evaluating his fascination that resulted from a kiss initiated by an intoxicated Amy Farrah Fowler the preceding night. He couldn't decide why he was fascinated, or what exactly he was fascinated by. He had always considered – and always made it clear – that his and Amy's relationship was one of the mind. He had set his physical boundaries clearly, and never considered his feelings resulting from romantic physical contact; he thought that to be unnecessary, or an unlikely possibility. Being a physicist, however, it would be illogical of him to disregard this possibility entirely. He could not determine what kind of fascination he experienced; due to his fear of germs, the act of kissing or unnecessary touching should make him uncomfortable. Interestingly, though, he did not feel a strong repulsion by Amy's kiss. This confused him, so it was only natural that Sheldon would need to scientifically evaluate this further.

Sheldon arrived outside Amy's door. He raised his hand, and momentarily paused. He closed his eyes, took a sharp breath through his nose, and proceeded to knock in his appropriate way.

Amy opened the door, shocked to see Sheldon there. He tended to plan these things and inform her in advance, especially if they had not long had a video chat with each other. Still, who was she to complain? Fortunately she had decided to get dressed, comb her hair and brush her teeth since then, so she was at least semi-presentable by the time Sheldon had made his surprise visit.

"Sheldon?"

"Amy." His eyes were locked on her, but he kept his composure. "May I come in?"

"Yes, of course!" she replied happily yet curiously, gesturing him inside her apartment towards her living area.

After another second, he took his glaze off Amy and headed into the apartment. Amy took a seat on the couch, expecting Sheldon to follow. She turned her head to see that he was in the kitchen, preparing some boiling water. She lowered her eyebrows inquisitively; had she been slightly less hungover, she would have realised why he was there, though if that were the case, there would be no reason for him to be there.

"Which hot beverage would you prefer?" he asked, retrieving two mugs from the appropriate cupboard.

"Don't worry, Sheldon. I'm not thirsty."

"It's not optional." Sheldon looked to her for a response so that he could proceed.

Amy paused, her eyes fixed on him. "Peppermint."

"Good." he replied, fumbling inside her collection of tea bags. This made things easier for Sheldon, since this was the tea he was planning to prepare for himself. It made the difficult ordeal slightly easier for him to handle. He heard that peppermint tea could soothe an uneasy stomach, which would make it a suitable drink for Amy. He also needed it himself for the same reason, which further concerned him.

Amy noticed that Sheldon had made himself some tea as well as hers as he made his way towards the living area, before sitting beside her. She stared down at her cup and thanked him whilst warming her hands around it. She slowly looked back to Sheldon. She knew something wasn't right.

"I've noticed you've made yourself a hot beverage, Sheldon. Surely you had one with your breakfast not long ago. What's wrong?"

Sheldon disliked mumbling and unnecessarily mixing words and wasting time. He had to come out with his proposal. "Amy, as mentioned in our conversation earlier, you kissed me last night."

Amy sighed and put her face in her hands. "I knew this was going to be an issue. Sheldon, I honestly didn't mean to make you uncomfortable in any way and I ju–"

"After due consideration," Sheldon interrupted, "I have decided to propose an experiment."

Amy lifted her face from her hands to face Sheldon. "An experiment?"

"Yes, on the grounds that I take full control and take it at my own pace."

Amy gulped, eyes wide in anticipation. This couldn't really be what she thought, could it?

Sheldon was planning to explain the experiment to Amy before doing anything too wild and spontaneous, but before he knew it he found his lips locked against hers. When Sheldon finds a fascination with something, he will give it all of his attention and focus. But this was something more than fascination. This was something he had never experienced before. Amy had made Sheldon somewhat more open-minded to things; things that he never thought he'd be comfortable with, such as self-massage. Even with something as initially off-putting as that, he was overwhelmed at how good it could actually feel. Maybe kissing could pleasantly surprise him too. Maybe not. Only experimenting would bring a suitable conclusion.

Amy couldn't tell whether she had taken a breath since Sheldon pressed his lips against hers. She couldn't remember where she was, and that wasn't because of the hangover. If anything she felt drunk again, or like she was on some fantastic drug. If only she could observe what had happened in her brain during this moment. How fascinating it would have been to see what was making her brain feel like it would explode!

At that point she realised the kissing had stopped. She was so lost in the moment she hadn't realised, and slowly opened her eyes to see Sheldon staring back at her, not very differently than before.

"That was nice…" Amy said quietly.

"Good." He responded, before unexpectedly leaning in to kiss her again.

This one was different. This one seemed more curious. Sheldon liked what he felt, and he was eager to learn more. Feel more. He wanted – needed – to learn Amy physically. He stroked one hand through her hair to the back of her head and placed the other hand on the couch next to her to slowly lower her down.

Amy had to be dreaming. She'd always dreamed of this moment, but was never sure when or if this was going to happen. As she lost herself in Sheldon's passion, she softly ran her hands through his hair, to which he responded with a low moan under his breath. This was good news – this didn't make him nervous, which meant that it was going at a comfortable pace for him. She took this opportunity to stroke her other hand from the nape of his neck slowly down his back to rest at his sciatic area. As she should have expected, Sheldon flinched and pulled back abruptly; he still lay over her, but nervously looked away. Amy was longing for this, and for it to go further, but she wouldn't dare pressure Sheldon into doing anything that he was uncomfortable with.

"Sheldon…" Amy asked, concerned. "Is everything okay?"

Sheldon suddenly felt calm. He instinctively ceased this activity due to his general beliefs in acts related to and involving coitus. However, seeing as he'd never experienced it himself, he realised just how natural it could feel. He didn't want to stop it. He still wanted more. He slowly turned back to face Amy, her eyes sparkling back at him. He observed just how beautiful she really was. He hadn't looked at her in this way in this kind of situation before. "Fascinating."

Amy gazed up at Sheldon and smiled. It felt like they were the only two people in the world at this moment. She didn't need anything else from him, not right now. She wanted him to be comfortable, and for him to know just how much he meant to her.

"I love you, Sheldon." She wasn't planning on saying that – far from it. She didn't want to pressure him like that, but it just slipped out. Nevertheless, she meant it, and she wanted him to know.

Sheldon closed his eyes and placed his forehead gently against Amy's, inhaling deeply but slowly. He absorbed everything from this moment, making a memory that he would treasure forever. A new sensation he had never felt before, with just simply him and Amy. His Amy. He spoke in a hushed tone, his lips barely touching hers. "I love you, Amy."

They both embraced this moment and stayed silent for several minutes, both with their eyes closed and heads resting gently against each other's. Eventually, Sheldon lay in the small space there was beside her on the couch and held her tenderly. They fell asleep in each other's arms, not fully understanding what just happened or how it came to be, but they knew it was perfect.


	2. The Arousal Potential

**A/N: I can't believe how well this has been received so far, thank you all so much! It's really motivated me to continue with this. Big Shamy love to you all!**

 **N.B. I will have to change the rating of this to an M due to what's going to be involved at times throughout this story. It won't all be smut, but I'm intending to write a little bit. I'll note at the start of each chapter whether there will be sexual content or not so you can make your own decision as to whether you'd like to read it or wait for the next chapter. Regardless, it'll still be full of Shamy's beautiful love, sexual or non-sexual. Enjoy!**

 **(CHAPTER 2 RATING: M: EXPLICIT CONTENT)**

Chapter 2: 'The Arousal Potential'

Sheldon woke up next to Amy in a daze, not used to unscheduled naps. He frowned for a moment, trying to recollect how he got here and into this situation. It all suddenly came flooding back to him, and he smiled softly as he watched his Amy sleeping peacefully. With his free hand, he gently stroked her face with the back of his fingers. She stirred, as he gradually moved his fingers through her hair, and she half-opened her eyes to see him looking back at her with a relaxed crooked smile. She smiled back, to which he responded by placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. She closed her eyes and deeply sighed, still slightly convinced that she was dreaming, though she hoped she wasn't! They continued to gaze at each other, lying very close together as they had limited space on the couch. Sheldon slowly leaned in to lock his lips with Amy's once more, holding her close to him with his free hand still in her hair.

Amy continued to embrace these moments with Sheldon, not knowing when this might happen again. Sheldon wouldn't just do this for the sake of it, though. Did Sheldon want to alter the paradigm of their relationship? Is that why he wanted to experiment? Amy tried not to think too much or jinx anything, as she proceeded to stroke her free hand over Sheldon's hips to his slender back. At that moment, Sheldon pulled back and pursed his lips, widened his eyes and jolted to an upright position on the couch.

"I can't do this." Sheldon stated, distressed by his ever-conflicting feelings. Sheldon was a straight-minded man of science; he couldn't comprehend these new unnecessary confounded _emotions_. Life was much simpler before all this… And yet he still wouldn't change his new life with Amy for anything in the universe.

"Sheldon, I understand," replied Amy sympathetically. She sat up and cautiously placed her hand over Sheldon's. "This is new and uncomfortable for you. We don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"But I do want to." Sheldon retorted instantly and shot his head in her direction, taking a hold of her hand which was placed over his. "Very much." He gazed into Amy's eyes, overwhelmed by just how understanding and considerate she was, not to mention beautiful. He leaned in and placed a gentle, grateful kiss on her soft lips. He looked down in contemplation. "Strange. I rarely find it this difficult to solve problems that face me. Then I met you." He frowned and looked a little frustrated. He looked up at her, slightly more relaxed, but still perplexed. "I've been distracted since the moment I met you."

Amy smiled back at Sheldon. Her smile faded slightly, and she looked down nervously as her fingers fidgeted. "Sheldon," she started, "It seems that… What is making you nervous is when I initiate the more intimate physical contact." Amy paused and started nervously looking around, away from Sheldon. He shifted his head to grab her attention, and gestured for her to continue. He strongly disliked it when people were dilly-dallying. "What if…" Amy continued, "If you're nervous about progressing, but still have the desire to do so, then it would be feasible for you to set it at your own pace. You make the first move into different physical stages of the relationship."

Sheldon lowered his eyebrows in thought. "Interesting."

"I can advise you too, if you feel it would help. It would be like the time when I helped you to massage your own back. You weren't very fond of the idea, but with my help you came to enjoy it. It might not be the same, but seeing as you wanted to experiment, this could be my way of assisting you."

"Alright," replied Sheldon, still looking a little confused. "I wouldn't even know where to start, though. Nowadays people have different preferred erogenous zones and ways in which they like those areas to be stimulated." Amy blushed while he spoke. "Honestly, why can't all humans be sexually gratified in the same way? They're all just a bunch of hippies."

"That's why you can experiment with it, though." Amy felt a little embarrassed talking about this. She know she shouldn't in order to help Sheldon, but she hadn't planned on talking about this with him so soon. "Of course I have a… general idea of how I like to be satisfied, but what's great about physical relationships is that you can test different ideas."

Sheldon seemed to approve of what Amy was suggesting. He was comforted by the fact that it could go at completely his own pace. "Okay. Should we agree that when I 'make a move', you make a similar kind of move with me, unless I state otherwise?"

"Agreed." Amy responded with a firm nod, as if they had settled some kind of business deal. Seeing as they had a formal relationship agreement, this wasn't any different to when Sheldon made changes to the document.

They awkwardly shuffled closer together and cautiously put their arms around each other. This relaxed Sheldon, and he smiled as he slowly leaned down to place his lips against Amy's. They stayed in just that position for the first few minutes, which Amy didn't mind. Sheldon was very tender when he kissed her, which she could embrace forever. Sheldon's arms were around Amy's lower waist, and he started to gentle stroke his hands around that area, whilst his kisses became slightly firmer and he let out a very quiet moan. Amy took this opportunity to stroke her hands across the back of Sheldon's neck. Her nails softly traced along the top of his spine, and this made Sheldon drop his jaw and jolt forward slightly.

"Oh, Amy," Sheldon sighed, before gently slipping his tongue into her mouth and onto hers. She gasped before quickly returning the favour, circling his tongue with her own. Sheldon discreetly slid his fingers under the top rim of her skirt and his thumbs under her upper layers of wool and polyester.

 _Surely this can't be happening_ , Amy thought. She really had to hold back from pulling his shirt off and climbing on top of him, but if she could refrain herself up until this point, she could hold off for longer. _Give me strength_. Technically this invited her to make a similar move, so she seized the opportunity and slid her hands down Sheldon's back, then back up and under both of his shirts. He seemed to like it when she lightly ran her nails across his skin, so she glided the back of her fingers gently up his spinal column. Sheldon stopped kissing Amy and panted in pleasure, his head raised and his eyes clenched. His breathing got heavier as her hands explored his body. Her hands slowly slid out from under his shirt and onto his lap, where she felt something not quite right near the central pelvic region. Well, not quite _normal_ for Sheldon… But very right indeed.

He was huge. She was pretty certain he would be, and she didn't have to place her hands directly on his member to feel that his bulge was of remarkable size. They were both staring at each other, panting. They knew they both wanted it, but were reluctant to resort to that so quickly. She kept her eyes locked on Sheldon's, whilst she lightly stroked her fingers across his crotch and zipper. Sheldon seemed very anxious; anxious about what was happening, yet eager to experience more. He bit his lip to avoid gasping loudly, as he felt Amy's fingers stroke gently up the length of his member right to the tip.

 _Maybe he would feel less nervous if I just focused on satisfying him for now._ Amy used her other hand to stroke his face, and whispered softly to him. "Close your eyes."

Sheldon obeyed. He trusted Amy; he could see it in her eyes. Despite originally agreeing that he would make the first move, he knew he wanted her to do this. Amy slowly unzipped his fly and fondled with his tight underwear to try and uncover his shaft. "Just relax," Amy whispered whilst lowering herself onto her knees on the floor, trying to ease Sheldon's anxiety, "And for just a moment, pretend I'm not here. Just focus on the physical sensation."

Sheldon felt at ease. He trusted that Amy would go at his pace, and knew that he could stop at any time should it become too much. He leant back, closed his eyes, took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He nodded.

Amy made a gap through his unbuttoned and unzipped fly, through which Sheldon's cock darted out. He was definitely ready for this. Despite his conflicting thoughts, physiologically he wanted this. Anatomically he needed this. Amy knew she had to take it slowly, and she used all her strength not to force her mouth around the whole thing. It was huge, throbbing. There was a neat layer of pubic hair around his scrotum; she imagined that he would generally keep it neat and manageable. Slowly but gently, she stroked her fingers from the base of his scrotum up the smooth length to the tip of his cock. Sheldon trembled, and his breathing quickened. She glanced up to check that he was okay; his eyes were still closed and he was biting his lip. Her eyes resumed their position, and she gently tightened her grip on Sheldon's shaft and she started to slowly rub her hand up and down. Sheldon was panting now; Amy had been dreaming of a moment like this for so long! The movement gradually accelerated as she brought her free hand up to his firm scrotum and massaged her fingers softly in a cupping position, which spurred Sheldon on.

"Oh yes, Amy," Sheldon gasped. By this point he was moaning, and not as quietly as he'd have hoped. He repeated her name over and over and stroked his hands through her hair, which slowly seemed to be pulling her head closer to his crotch. Amy's morals took over, and she suddenly stopped and looked up at Sheldon. She prepared herself to confirm Sheldon's approval, before he interrupted her and intensely locked eyes with her.

"Amy, please. I need you."

She gasped in surprise and arousal. Amy took that as all the approval she needed. She licked Sheldon's shaft from the base to the tip, before wrapping her lips around the length and tasting everything he had to offer. This was so much better than she could have ever imagined. Amy churned his cock with both her right hand and mouth and placed her free hand underneath his shirt and across his torso, then lightly scratched her nails back down and towards his sack. With three kinds of stimulation happening, it was a little surprising that the inexperienced Sheldon could hang on for so long. Sheldon continued to gasp and started to sweat, as he stroked his hands over the top of Amy's back and shoulders before running his fingers back into her hair.

"Amy, I think I'm…"

At this point, Amy proceeded to lick around the tip of his stiff cock whilst it was still in her mouth. Sheldon tossed his head back and cried out, as he thrust his cock deeper into Amy's mouth. Amy moaned deeply and sucked him even harder. Sheldon's hands held her head in place firmly, as he shuddered and exploded inside her mouth. He continued to shudder as Amy kept her mouth around his slowly softening cock, keeping Sheldon's taste inside her mouth for a few more seconds before swallowing. She slowly slid her mouth off, licked her lips and looked up at Sheldon. She caught her breath, and then spoke.

"Fascinating."


	3. The Temptation Turbulence

**A/N: I'm so pleased with the response this is getting! It really means a lot to me guys, and I wish I could respond to the guest comments too. Keep reviewing and let me know your thoughts!**

 **N.B. There will be no explicit content in this chapter, although it gets quite steamy towards the end. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: 'The Temptation Turbulence'

It was relatively silent for the next few minutes following their encounter. Amy had taken a seat next to Sheldon on the couch, as he awkwardly zipped and buttoned back up. Amy was sat grinning at Sheldon like a school girl, still in disbelief that just one of her unlikely fantasies finally came true! Sheldon was sat up straight, fiddling with his hands and awkwardly looking round the room. He slowly turned to face Amy, who was still grinning away. He flashed a quick and awkward smile back at her. Amy's grin subsided a little, and she leaned over to kiss him.

"You should probably use some mouthwash before you do that." Sheldon retorted, flinching back and scrunching up his nose.

Amy was a little taken aback. She knew he was a germophobe and had many issues, but given the recent circumstances she didn't think he'd be _that_ repulsed. Nevertheless, she nodded and went through to the bathroom to brush her teeth and use some mouthwash. Upon her return, Sheldon had already put his jacket on and was preparing to leave.

"Sheldon, are you leaving?" Amy said walking towards him, frowning a little.

"Well not before saying goodbye to you, of course." Sheldon replied obliviously, smiling.

"Um, okay…" Amy was a little flustered. Had he forgotten everything that had happened in the last few hours? "Do you want to stay for a little longer, Sheldon? Anything you want to talk about?"

"A little longer?" Sheldon sighed. "Amy, I've been here for a number of unscheduled hours; I have precious time to make up for."

Amy was stunned to silence. She could have felt annoyed, angry, disappointed – but she didn't really feel anything. She knew from the outset that any continuous desires for physical contact on Sheldon's part would be a longshot. Consequently, she stood there and accepted her fate. She truly did love him, after all.

"Okay." Amy sighed, and regained her composure. "Have fun." She gave Sheldon a small smile. She was disappointed, but she had to go at his pace. That was the agreement.

Sheldon smiled contently at Amy, took her waist and pulled her into a brief but tender kiss.

"Right, well that's enough of that." Sheldon concluded, and went to let himself out.

Amy stayed glued to the spot after he left. She'd just had the best few hours of her life, which was preceded by such an anticlimactic ending. But again, why should she complain? She couldn't help but have it play on her mind a lot. Nevertheless, she carried on with her day as normal and tried to stay focused on the appreciation of the brief passion they shared.

Amy video-called Sheldon later that evening. They couldn't keep what they had done in the shadows. They didn't necessarily have to tell the others yet, but neither of them should ignore it. Was this only going to be a one-time thing? Was that all he wanted to experiment with? Amy had to find out.

"Good evening, Amy." Sheldon answered, pleased to see and hear from her.

"Good evening, Sheldon. Are you alone?"

"Ooh, alone on a video call with Amy?" Penny called out flirtatiously in the background as Leonard giggled. "Careful guys, don't make too much noise, and make sure you use protection!"

Sheldon stared blankly towards the webcam, dissatisfied. "Could you hold for a moment, Amy? I'll take my laptop through to my bedroom."

"Sheldon, you dog!" Leonard reacted as Penny wolf-whistled

"Oh, grow up you two!" Sheldon leered at the couple, before taking his laptop down the hallway and into his room. He sat on his bed cross-legged and positioned his laptop in front of him. "My apologies on their behalf for the immature caterwauling."

"That's fine, Sheldon."

"What can I do for you?"

 _There are so many things you could do for me_ , Amy fantasised. "Sheldon, it's important that we discuss what happened earlier today."

"Oh, boy." Sheldon tensed up.

"Sheldon, we shared some beautiful moments together today, and immediately afterwards you acted as if nothing had happened. I would never pressure or push you into doing something you wouldn't want to do, but afterwards it just felt like you didn't care for me, or for anything that occurred between us."

Sheldon was heartbroken to see the distress in Amy's eyes and to hear the sadness in her voice. Nonetheless, he stayed poised and prepared himself to reveal his true feelings to Amy. This was never easy for him, but he owed her an explanation. And for her, he would probably do almost anything.

"Amy," said Sheldon, after a brief pause. "As you know, I find many social interactions very difficult. Even more so now regarding our newfound romantic relationship. There are so many more rules and social right and wrongs that I find difficult to comprehend, and many of which originally I disagreed with. However… Since I met you, you've helped me to overcome social and physical boundaries that I never thought I would… And I'm glad you did."

Amy felt reassured with this, and a soft smile appeared on her face. "I'm glad I did, too. And I'm glad that you're happy."

Sheldon's smile began to disappear. "But you're not."

"I am happy, Sheldon. I love you, and couldn't ask for a more mutual and caring relationship." Amy smiled, then paused for a moment. "But I guess a part of me wishes that you could appreciate me physically in the way that I can physically appreciate you."

Sheldon always tried so hard not succumb to his 'animal instincts' as Leonard liked to call them, which he had lectured Sheldon on when he tried to give him 'the talk'. He never revealed it to anyone else, but like most other humans, he did have urges. He just believed that it was unnecessary to have regular romantic or sexual encounters to lead a full, enlightening life. He was a man of science… But there was something so frustratingly enthralling about Amy that spurred his emotional side.

"Amy," Sheldon began, "I am a man of science, but I have to accept the fact that I have urges. I realised that once I had gotten to know you, but I can't let myself give into anymore temptation. Not only because my mother had warned me of that before I moved to the city, but primarily because I'm afraid of what might happen."

"But why are you afraid?"

"You've seen what I'm like when I feel passionately about anything, be it comic books or String Theory. You've seen my obsessive compulsive traits in how I lead my life. I can't let myself become obsessed with you."

Amy got goose bumps and felt the hairs raise on the back of her neck. Sheldon felt passionately about her, so much so that he thinks he would become obsessed. She couldn't help but feel somewhat thrilled about that idea.

"Well…" Amy started, "If you're so compulsive about how you organise your life and completing what you set out to do, then why not with this experiment?"

Sheldon waited anxiously for her to expand on her hypothesis.

"You ruled that if you made a move, I could make a similar one. Today, however, the guidelines unexpectedly changed when you asked for me to experiment more with your body. Surely, then… You should experiment more with mine."

Sheldon's eyes widened, nervous about what Amy just said. He quickly shut his laptop ultimately ending the call with Amy, without saying goodbye.

Amy felt annoyed, mainly with herself. She could have worded that much better than she had. Not only did she sound like she was pressuring him, but she was also the cause of a lot of his anxieties now because of this. Amy was furious with herself, and wished she hadn't have said anything and that she should have just let it be.

After sorting her things for work the next day, Amy was ready to go to her room and recover from the emotional rollercoaster of a day she'd had with Sheldon. She wasn't tired though, due to the nap they'd had mid-morning. As she was walking towards her room, she stopped when she heard three knocks at the door, and her name being called.

She answered the door to find an intense-looking Sheldon staring back at her. Before she could speak, Sheldon paced towards Amy and pulled her into a passionate kiss. His hands were in her hair, his tongue was in her mouth. She draped her arms around his neck and Sheldon kicked the door shut behind him, before walking her back against the wall by her bedroom. He lifted her right leg up and roughly brushed his left hand from her ankle up to her hip, whilst his right hand firmly explored her upper body. At this point he moved both of his hands to either side of her head against the wall and locked his forehead against hers. They both opened their eyes as Sheldon pulled away from their kiss, sucking and biting her lip as he did so. Their eyes were locked on each other's, and they were both panting heavily.

"Lie down on the bed." Sheldon whispered in a desperate, husky-sounding tone. "Now."

Amy rushed through to her bedroom and leant back on her bed, eagerly awaiting Sheldon, hungry for him. Her chest heaved as she saw him approach the door frame, where he paused to unzip his jacket before throwing it behind him onto the couch. He walked towards her with purpose, as if he were about to pounce.

"You're a vixen, Amy Farrah Fowler."


	4. The Foreplay Excitation

**A/N: Your continuous support and reviews have made me so happy! I'm so glad that you all seem to be enjoying it. Keep reviewing and let me know what you think. Sending Shamy love to you all!**

 **N.B. This is an explicit chapter. Don't worry, the storyline is still going ahead, but it just works like this. To those of you who don't prefer this, it will go back to normal in the next chapter. To those of you who do like this stuff, enjoy!**

 **(CHAPTER 4 RATING: M: EXPLICIT CONTENT FROM THE OUTSET.)**

Chapter 4: 'The Foreplay Excitation'

Amy was speechless as Sheldon crept towards her. He slid his shoes off and lustfully scanned his eyes over Amy's body as he crouched over her on the bed, from her feet all the way up to her face. He penetrated her with his eyes, before lingering them down to her mouth where he slowly placed a soft kiss on her lips. She kissed him back tenderly, as a euphoric sensation sank through her body from her chest to her lower pelvic region.

"Sheldon…" Amy whimpered, before being cut off by Sheldon's soft finger.

"Can't talk" Sheldon hushed. "In the zone."

He trailed slow, soft kisses across Amy's mouth towards her neck, where he suddenly suckled and growled under his breath. He was hungry for her, and he traced his tongue up towards her earlobe where he nibbled very gently. This was so amazingly overwhelming for Amy, and she arched her back into him and moistened at the sound and feel of his breath against her. He suddenly sat up, looked at her and slowly lifted her so that she was sitting up in front of him. He kept his eyes locked on her in silence, as he started to slowly unbutton her cardigan and shirt. Once he undid all of her buttons, he delicately traced his right fingers from her collarbone across the bridge of her bra – a simple, plain white bra – and down her stomach. He then slid both of his hands back up and under her clothes across her shoulders and let her shirts slide down her smooth arms.

Amy felt goose bumps sweeping all down her body. Her chest rose and fell at an ever-accelerating rate. Sheldon's eye twitched slightly as he saw this in the corner of his eye. He knew if he looked he wouldn't be able to control himself. He took an oath that he would stay away from drugs when moving to the city… Amy was his drug. And he knew was going to become addicted. He already felt withdrawal symptoms, just by looking at her but not touching her. Elevated heart rate, heavy breathing, eye-twitching. He had to have her. He looked down from her eyes to her chest. Without looking away, he slowly moved his hands to Amy's back to locate the hooks of her bra. He may not have had experience in this, but with a scientific mind like his it wouldn't be hard for him to figure out. He successfully unfastened it, and let her confinement slowly fall off her.

She was perfect. Her breasts were not too big, yet not too small, and although most breasts were typically a tad asymmetrical, Amy's were reasonably proportional. Without taking his eyes away from her chest, he pressed her shoulders back down and slowly trailed his hands down and over her breasts. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply through his nose and held his breath for a few seconds. He needed to calm down. If he lost control his animal instincts could have destroyed her, and he didn't want to hurt his Amy. He ran the back of his nails gently back up and over her breasts, and he took a hold of them and gently massaged them. He kept his eyes closed, transfixed just on the feel of her soft, ample bosom. Amy cocked her head backwards and let out a long, passionate sigh, which sent Sheldon crazy in his mind. _What has that vixen done to me?_ He wanted to feel himself against her. To take her all in. Be one with her. He swiftly tugged his shirts off and slung them carelessly on the floor.

Amy stared in wonder at Sheldon's stunning torso. He wasn't keen on excessive exercise, nor was his diet always the healthiest, but he wasn't lazy and he ate in moderation. His body was well-toned; not overly muscular, but still well-defined. He sank down and placed his left forearm next to her head on the mattress, stroked his right hand through her hair and softly pressed his body and lips against hers. Sheldon physically took Amy's breath away, as her arms floated up and around his neck. He embraced her, lovingly but passionately. Their tongues massaged and intertwined, as Amy trailed her fingers down Sheldon's spine – she knew he liked that. Sheldon's lower jaw dropped, as he rolled his eyes back and gasped for breath. He bit Amy's lip, still yearning for her. He was still panting; this was all he wanted to do. His passion for her was both emotionally and scientifically fuelled, which made it the most pleasurable sensation he had ever felt before.

"Amy," Sheldon said softly, his lips barely touching hers, "I'm finding it ever more difficult to control myself with you, and it's scaring me. I feel excited, and at the same time… terrified." He then trailed kisses along her jawline and neck.

"Sheldon…" Amy said breathlessly, whilst he continued to ravish her. "Whatever you want to do, I can assure you that I will most likely be okay with it." She would give him anything at this stage. Anything.

"Well," Sheldon responded between kisses from her neck up towards her lips, "I think I can stay satisfied tonight if I can just taste you." His eyes raised to her level. "All of you."

Amy's eyes widened as she scrunched her eyebrows in pleasure. She nodded, and Sheldon flashed her a devilish-looking smile before tracing his nose over her chin down towards her breasts. He firmly cupped them and squeezed them together, and her nipples became erect. Sheldon let his tongue wonder around her upper chest, circling the tip of his tongue slowly around the erect tips of her mounds. Amy kept gasping for breath, and her sheath tingled in anticipation. She was becoming impatient; one voice in her head wanted to explore lower down, yet another voice didn't want him to stop. By this point, Sheldon was already trailing his long, beckoning tongue down over her belly button and towards the rim of her skirt. Before he knew it, he had already pulled her skirt and tights down, and Amy shuffled her legs and feet to quickly remove them.

Sheldon couldn't wait any longer. He growled quietly under his breath as he took the elastic of her matching white briefs into his mouth and snapped it back to her body, before shuffling backwards to position his hands to pull them down. He hesitated for a moment, to mentally prepare himself for what he was about to do; he knew he needed this, but it was all still very new to him. Without a second thought, he slid her pants down her smooth legs, and as he looked back up his expression changed dramatically.

Amy truly was perfect, in mind and body. Sheldon knew that Amy was more similar to him than anyone he'd ever met, and now this was apparent in personal hygiene too. She had just a thin layer of pubic hair surrounding her nether regions – not so much that it would be difficult to work around, but just enough to entice him. His eyes widened and his chest heaved, and without warning he grabbed Amy's legs and placed them over his shoulders, to which she gasped in surprise, still waiting for him to finally taste her.

"Oh, Amy," Sheldon gasped, as he shot his head down and slowly ran his tongue up between her lips. Amy jolted and widened her eyes more than she ever had before. She was almost hyperventilating now; Sheldon may have been inexperienced, but his knowledge of the human body would have been second to none. He knew what would send her crazy, what would turn her on. If he wanted to he could make her orgasm in an instant, but he wanted more time to taste her and to pleasure her completely. He slid his tongue further down towards her entrance, and before he knew it he was circling the tip of his tongue just inside her opening. By this point Amy had already thrown caution to the wind, and was crying out in pleasure. In some part of Sheldon's mind he still couldn't believe he was doing this. Never in a million years would he have contemplated doing something nearly as intimate as this… But she was his weakness. He was drunk on her, and he couldn't hold it in anymore. Her taste was perfection. It was exactly what he longed for.

He now wanted Amy to feel just as good as he did earlier that day. She had waited long enough. He removed his tongue from her opening and up towards her clitoris. It was already swollen and ready for stimulating, which made it easier for him to locate. He sighed in pleasure as if he had struck gold, and he suckled his lips over it. Amy went stiff and started to pant heavily, unaware that reaching these realms of pleasure was even possible. Her head tossed and turned as he repeatedly ran his tongue from her vagina, up her labia and back to her clit.

"Oh, god, Sheldon!" Amy screamed, which made Sheldon moan out loud. "I… I think…"

At this point, he returned the favour. Whilst she was in his mouth, he flicked his tongue back and forth rapidly across her hard clitoris, and Amy's mind went blank. She arched her hips up against Sheldon's mouth and she forced her hands into Sheldon's hair to keep him firmly in place. She twitched fiercely, before her breathing slowed down and she let out a number of long, satisfied sighs. She slowly moved her hands off Sheldon's head and let them slump next to her almost motionless body.

Sheldon raised his head, eyes closed in ecstasy. He still had the sweet taste of her inside his mouth, and he embraced it. He swirled his tongue around the inside of his mouth, taking in everything she had offered him. He rolled his eyes back and sighed contently, before slowly bringing his body back over Amy's to be head-to-head with her. They were both exhausted, and Amy could barely open her eyes. Sheldon lay down next to her in her bed, and softly stroked her face. He watched her gradually fall asleep, until he in turn did the same.

"Pleasant dreams, my sweet Amy…"


	5. The Sleepover Submission

**A/N: It's amazing to see so many people now following this story and reviewing! Keep those reviews coming in to tell me what you think, and any ideas you may have if you'd like. There will be some delay between chapters over the next week as my schedule is going to be quite busy, but I will strive to continue writing and updating whenever I can. Your support keeps this story going and I am so thankful for that. As a thank you I've paraphrased a sweet Shamy moment in this… Enjoy!**

 **N.B. This won't be an explicit chapter, and I'm trying to be as realistic as possible in this. Even when people start physical relationships it can still be quite scary for them, especially for someone like Sheldon.**

Chapter 5: 'The Sleepover Submission'

Amy woke up to her alarm buzzing at 6:30. She grudgingly turned herself over to switch it off, only to find that Sheldon had disappeared. She frowned, confused and trying to remember what happened at the end of the night. She had fallen asleep so soon after their liaison that she couldn't remember whether he'd left or not. She suddenly heard some clanging in the kitchen. _Of course – it's Monday. He has oatmeal on Mondays._

Despite his disturbed routine and late bedtime the day before, Sheldon instinctively woke up at 6:15 in time to get ready for work. He couldn't have two consecutive disorganised days, so he tried to make it as close to his regular routine as possible, even if he was in a different house.

Amy put her dressing gown and glasses on and joined Sheldon in the kitchen. Sheldon looked back over his shoulder whilst preparing his breakfast to see Amy walking towards him, rubbing her eyes and yawning. Sheldon pulled a small smile. He was very anxious to have changes in routine, especially to have one unplanned in a different household on a work day, but just looking at Amy made all that go away. He was still unsure as to how she had this effect on him. Sheldon wasn't a superstitious man in the slightest, but at this point anything could be possible.

"Good morning, Amy." Sheldon greeted, getting back to preparing his breakfast.

Amy smiled. Was she still dreaming? This is just how she dreamed her future would be like, so she must have been dreaming. "Good morning, Sheldon."

"Are you going into work this morning?"

"Yes, of course."

"Good, then you can drive me to work."

Amy's eyebrows lowered in confusion. "Doesn't Leonard usually take you?"

"Yes, but by the time I would have returned home this morning to commence my routine I wouldn't have had time to complete everything before leaving. It makes sense to complete my routine here for now."

"Why can't he pick you up from here?"

"That's out of the question. He doesn't drive past here to get to work. You can take me and still get to work on time if you get ready promptly."

Maybe she would have to get used to this if they were going to live together someday. Still, she was willing to make the small sacrifices. "Alright, Sheldon."

He turned his head to look at her, and she smiled. "Now chop chop, woman. Make your breakfast and get ready so we can skedaddle."

Amy hesitated, before nodding and getting started.

Sheldon occasionally glanced at her whilst she was finding her way around the kitchen to get utensils and food. He suddenly felt something representing sympathy – something he hadn't experienced much before. He loved Amy, and he knew she was under the social impression that a boyfriend should show her regular appreciation in the form of physical contact. He had also read that prolonged hugs could help to bond two people by an increased release of endorphins and serotonin, and if that's what made her happy he was willing to experiment. As uncomfortable as it made him, she had always been very patient with him and his disagreements. He swiftly finished preparing his oatmeal, before walking towards her and hugging her from behind.

Amy was slightly taken aback as he wrapped his arms around her waist and leant his head on her shoulder. She smiled contently and closed her eyes. She crossed her arms over to hold him in return, as she leant back into him and embraced the moment. Sheldon truly felt at ease with Amy, and for the next 20 seconds neither of them said a word.

"Now go on," Sheldon said, coming back to reality and giving her a quick peck on the forehead, "You distract me."

Sheldon darted off to finish getting ready, including phoning Leonard to inform him of his plans. Amy giggled and shook her head, and continued to get ready.

"Well, have a good day." Amy said, as she pulled up outside Caltech.

"You too. Thank you for the ride." Sheldon replied, as he turned to Amy and smiled at her. He unfastened his seatbelt and prepared to grab his bag and open the door, before he hesitated and turned back to her.

"Would you like to stay at my apartment tonight?"

Amy's jaw dropped a little. He was generally reluctant to let people stay at his house unless it was absolutely necessary. "You mean like a sleepover?"

Sheldon sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes, 'like a sleepover'."

Amy felt nervous. She didn't know why. After all, Sheldon slept over at her house last night. This was different, though. Sheldon was usually very happy to enter other people's personal spaces and boundaries if he felt he needed to, but he was hesitant to let people into his own. For him to invite Amy so casually was an opportunity she could not refuse.

"Don't you need me to sign any agreements, or terms and conditions?"

"Well, seeing as it's just for one night and you already know the general protocols of the apartment, I shouldn't see why you would need to. You could be considered a 'guest'."

"Sure. I'd love to." Amy smiled.

Sheldon started to gather his things. "You can come over when we have our Thai take-out. Inform Leonard later of what you would like."

Amy's was still feeling speechless. "Okay. I love you."

Sheldon looked back at her, starting to feel a little anxious. He said nothing, but placed a quick, gentle kiss on her lips and flashed her a small smile of appreciation. "Thank you again for the ride." He stepped out of the car and shut the door, before walking straight towards the university. Amy smiled as she briefly watched him walk away, before checking her watch and rapidly starting her car to head to work.

The guys all sat around the table at Sheldon and Leonard's apartment, quietly eating their Thai food and awkwardly looking round at one another.

"So… Are we gonna talk about what you guys did last night?" Leonard said, breaking the silence.

"Thank god someone finally asked that!" Penny exclaimed, as Howard and Raj sighed in agreement.

Sheldon looked offended and rolled his eyes, as Amy silently avoided eye contact with the others.

"Honestly, people, isn't it a social convention for a committed couple like Amy and myself to stay over at each other's abodes from time to time?" Sheldon asked, hoping they would stop harassing.

"Yeah, for a normal couple." Howard retorted.

Raj took a sip of his beer, then spoke. "Yeah, I didn't think you and Amy were in a physical relationship."

"Just because I shared a bed with her doesn't necessarily mean we were experimenting with a physical relationship. What are we, animals?" Sheldon defended, looking a little sheepish at the last comment he made.

"Yeah, but did you?" Raj asked. At this point, everyone stared at Sheldon, waiting for a response. They knew Sheldon was no good with lying and got involuntary ticks when trying to do so. What they didn't know was that Amy knew that, too. Amy tagged in to help Sheldon out.

"Come on, guys," Amy said, matter-of-factly, "Really?"

They all frowned in thought, before all nodding in agreement.

"You're right," thought Leonard, "I don't know what I was thinking."

They glanced at the couple at times whilst eating, a little suspicious. Still, this was Sheldon: scientist, germophobe, socially awkward. They just couldn't picture it happening, at least not anytime soon.

Before getting ready for bed, Sheldon got Amy to sign a form to exempt her from the 24-hour notice rule of non-related females staying at the apartment. Not that Leonard asked him to or even cared – if anything he was happy for Sheldon. Sheldon stamped the form, and Amy followed him towards his bedroom with her overnight bag. They paused to say goodnight to Leonard, who was still bewildered at what was happening.

In Sheldon's bedroom, Amy looked around to check where she should leave her bag and get changed. Sheldon went to his chest of drawers to remove his Monday night pyjamas.

"As you're the guest," Sheldon started, without looking up or stopping what he was doing, "you're welcome to use my bedroom to get changed. I'll use the bathroom." He turned his head and flashed a polite smile at Amy, before heading to the bathroom with his things and leaving the bedroom door slightly ajar.

This felt so weird. Girls were never allowed in his room except for particular circumstances. Amy had butterflies, and her heart was aflutter. She was in Sheldon's room. She was going to be sleeping with Sheldon in his bed! She blinked and returned to reality, and proceeded to get changed. She had brought some pyjamas that she got whilst shopping with Penny; long sleeved and low-cut with full-length bottoms, but elegant and silky. They were a deep, cerulean blue – blue apparently suited Amy and brought out her eyes – and they were decorated with a sophisticated floral pattern.

A few minutes later, Sheldon returned and opened the door slightly whilst knocking thrice upon it and calling her name, not looking until Amy gave him permission to come back in. She called him in just as she was placing her glasses and hair grips on the nightstand, and turned to face him. He stopped in his tracks, staring at her, slowly looking her up and down.

 _She's perfect_ , he thought. He saw her eyes truly sparkle without her glasses on, and found the strands of hair falling in front of her face absolutely adorable. Her hair was cascading over her slightly hunched shoulders, which lead his eyes to appreciate her pyjamas. Blue really did suit her, and the material looked like it would make for a comfortable night's sleep on both of their parts. After a few seconds he was going to say something, but swallowed and looked to the ground, before walking to his side of the bed.

"This is my spot. This is where I'll sleep, and you will sleep on the other side." Sheldon stated, keeping his eyes towards the floor, scared about the thoughts running through his mind again.

Amy felt a little disappointed. Maybe he didn't like the pyjamas. He definitely wasn't in the mood he was in last night. At least she was with him, though. That's all that mattered. She smiled, pulled up the sheets and slid into bed. Sheldon turned off the light and did the same.

"Good night, Amy." Sheldon said, shuffling himself and getting comfortable. He slept in a very straight position.

Amy decided it was best if she slept in a similar position, so as not to pressure him. "Good night, Sheldon." She slept on her back looking straight ahead, unsure about whether she should say anything or just go straight to sleep.

After some time, she felt herself drifting to sleep, and at that moment, Sheldon turned to Amy.

"I really did think you looked pretty." Sheldon said, sounding much less stressed than earlier.

Amy turned to Sheldon, a happy smile brightening her face. "You did?"

"Yes. So much so that I started to panic."

"Well you can relax." Amy said sympathetically. "Just because you think I look pretty doesn't mean that we have to do anything tonight."

"Were you hoping we would?" Sheldon replied, upset that he may have disappointed her.

"I'm always hoping." Amy admitted. "But tonight I just wanted to spend some time with you… Sleep beside you."

Sheldon looked into her eyes, amazed at how considerate she really was. "Thank you for understanding."

"Of course I understand." Amy responded, bringing her arm up to stroke his face. She smiled softly. "I love you."

Sheldon smiled back, still a little sad but happy that his flawless Amy remained there beside him. "I love you, too."

They kissed each other softly and smiled at each other, and Amy turned to face the other way, to show him that she was okay with not doing anything physical. She was surprised to feel that he shuffled towards her and wrapped his free arm around her waist and entwined his free leg around hers. She smiled and let out a content sigh, as she snuggled her back into him and held the hand his placed around her. They both fell asleep peacefully, and Amy couldn't have asked for anything better.


	6. The Coitus Apprehension

**A/N: I apologise for the longer wait between chapters, guys! It's been a very busy week, and it might not be getting much better I'm afraid. I shall keep you updated, but I'll be starting uni again in a couple of weeks and it's a very time-consuming course so that will be my main focus. However, in my leisure time I still plan to update this or maybe even write other stories, so your continued support is much appreciated!**

 **N.B. I was a little concerned about writing this chapter and whether it would work for you guys or not. Things are speeding up for Sheldon, but don't think this is all that can happen! This is only the beginning… Enjoy!**

 **(CHAPTER 6 RATING: M – EXPLICIT CONTENT)**

Chapter 6: 'The Coitus Apprehension'

Amy stirred in the middle of the night to the feeling of something moving across her chest. She slowly opened her eyes to see Sheldon staring back at her. He pulled a small smile when she awoke, and so did she. The last time he slept with her he was gone by the time she woke up, so it was nice for her to wake up to his beautiful face. She glanced down to see his hand, lightly trailing up and down her buttons in curiosity.

"It's a lovely material." Sheldon whispered. "It relaxes me."

His touch sent shivers down her spine. "I'm glad you like it."

Sheldon's eyes moved down to her chest area, and he closed his eyes and breathed heavily through his nose, lips pursed. It was happening again. He was finding it difficult to control himself. He delicately lingered his fingers over the silk covering her breast. Amy gasped for a breath and got goose bumps. She squeezed her eyes shut and felt every movement of Sheldon's long fingers tracing over her. He located her erect nipple, and he slowly and very gently began to squeeze his fingers on either side of it. Amy fought to open her eyes, and saw Sheldon's eyes shooting back at hers like daggers.

"It seems you removed your black bra before changing into your pyjamas." Sheldon said with a raise of his eyebrow.

"… How did you know it was black?" Amy enquired.

Sheldon blushed and looked away, embarrassed. "The hero always peeks."

Amy remembered that he left the door slightly ajar before he left to get changed. She imagined him watching her get undressed. Just the thought of it made her wet. She pulled a cheeky smile at Sheldon.

"Indeed he does. Does the damsel in distress also get to peek?"

Sheldon pulled a confused look. "That's not in the saying, Amy."

Amy rolled her eyes and smiled. She loved how innocent he still was. She placed a soft, beckoning kiss on his lips, which left him leaning in for more as she broke away from it. She slid out from under the sheets and walked slowly to the foot of his bed. His eyes followed her in apprehension. She played with her top buttons and stared at Sheldon, still smiling mischievously.

"You undress for me… And I undress for you."

Sheldon's chest rose and fell, and he smiled towards her and raised an eyebrow. "You're a cunning little Vixen, aren't you?"

Amy giggled, and she fondled with the top button of her pyjama shirt and froze. This somehow seemed more intimate than before. Sheldon may not have been seductively removing it like before, but this seemed more personal now. She was opening up to him, and he was opening up to her. Their smiles dropped, and their eyes were transfixed on each other. Without taking his gaze off her, Sheldon stepped out of bed and towards her. He looked up and down at her, nervously breathing through his nose and taking a gulp. Amy communicated with him through her eyes, hoping he could tell what she was trying to tell him. _It's okay. I'm here._

She slowly undid her buttons and let her shirt fall down and off her shoulders to the floor, still keeping her eyes on him to keep him calm. She shuffled her hands under the rim of her pyjama bottoms and underwear to a position where they could fall without her assistance, and she stepped out of them and used her feet to move them to one side. Sheldon's breathing quickened and he clenched his eyes shut. He was torn between his sexual anxieties and wanting to look at her body and to connect with her – mind, body and soul. He opened his eyes to Amy placing her hands delicately on his face, stroking his cheeks with her thumbs. She smiled sweetly at him, and he felt a calming sensation run through his system. She made everything so much easier for him. She was perfect.

He impulsively moved his eyes down to look at her body. Sure, he had seen it before, but this was different. He wasn't swarming with animal instincts right now. He wasn't pining for sex. He was pining for Amy, and she was beautiful. Beautiful in mind, in body and in soul.

"You're beautiful, Amy Farrah Fowler." Sheldon said, looking back at her and smiling. Amy smiled back, and slowly brought her hands back down to her sides.

Without a word, or giving it much thought, Sheldon looked down and copied Amy's actions. Off came his shirt, and down fell his pyjama bottoms and underwear. His eyes were gazing softly at Amy's face, as she looked down and observed his completely naked body for the first time. His member was gradually lengthening and starting to stiffen. Amy's eyes looked back up at Sheldon's, and she moved a step closer to him. His cock lightly grazed against her abdominal area, and he drew in a sharp breath and gulped. Amy was growing evermore wet and she started to quiver.

Sheldon knew he loved Amy. He knew that it was a sensation that he couldn't fully explain scientifically, but now he felt that even more. He wanted to live and breathe Amy, eternally. He closed his eyes and sunk into a deep kiss with her. Amy lifted her hands, overwhelmed by the love she felt in his kiss. Whilst his lips were still melded with hers, he stepped forward so that his and Amy's bodies were fully pressed against each other. He slowly brought his hands to her waist, and sank a little deeper into her kiss before slowly pulling back. Amy's eyes slowly opened, and they both slowly looked each other up and down whilst still standing flush against each other.

Their eyes met once more. All of a sudden they intensely placed their hands on each other's faces and slipped their tongues into each other's mouths as Sheldon backed her up against the wall. Their kiss grew increasingly passionate as Sheldon's hands explored Amy's body, from her neck all the way down to her hips. He slid his hands across the small of her back and turned her round so that her back was faced towards the foot of her bed. He kept moving further forward, until eventually Amy was beginning to lie back on the bed with Sheldon overshadowing her.

Sheldon stopped, and realised at that moment just what kind of position he was in. Were he and Amy really going to do this? Were they going to engage in coitus for the first time? Did she have protection? His nerves were continuously coming and going, so maybe if he were to explore a little more before acting too impulsively he would feel a little better.

"Do you have any contraceptives?" Sheldon asked, cautiously.

Amy pulled an awkward look. "Would it alarm you to know that I started taking the contraceptive pill some months ago, just in case this ever came up?"

Sheldon curiously looked at Amy, then smiled. "It would, but you know how much I admire preparedness."

They both giggled, and their smiles slowly subsided as they looked into each other's eyes.

Sheldon glanced down to check his position, then looked back up at her. "Maybe I should… Feel first. To become accustomed, and to ensure you're sufficiently lubricated."

 _That's all he needs to say to get me sufficiently lubricated_ , Amy thought. She nodded in quiet anticipation. "Okay."

Sheldon leant to one side of her, and carefully brought his fingers towards her entrance. Sheldon was amazed at what he felt. He closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip. "My goodness, Amy… You're very wet."

Amy pushed her head back into the pillow and grabbed hold of the bed sheets, sighing in pleasure. She felt Sheldon's soft fingers tracing around her vaginal opening, spreading her juices slowly up and down between her lips. She twitched whenever his finger glided across her clitoris, and was already prepared for him to take her. He slowly brought his middle finger down to her entrance, and slid into her with ease. Although she too was a virgin, she had still had a lot of practice with 'Gerrard'. Amy's eyes widened in shock; she knew he had long fingers, but she couldn't believe just how deep inside of her he could reach them. Sheldon kept his eyes on Amy, to make sure she wasn't in any discomfort.

"I want to make sure you're prepared for the difference in size, Amy." Sheldon whispered, still fingering her. "May I experimented a little more?"

 _More?!_ Amy thought that was a silly question as he knew how long she had been waiting for this, but she respected the fact that he was asking for her permission. She brought her head back up to speak. "Of course, Sheldon."

Sheldon kept observing Amy, as he suddenly slipped another finger inside of her. She shot her head back down, feeling as though she was in a trance. Sheldon paused in worry and placed his free hand on Amy's face. "Amy? Are you alright?"

Amy nodded instantly, eyes closed in pleasure. "Oh yes. Please, Sheldon, don't stop."

Sheldon was still a little concerned but felt relieved, and did as Amy told him. He started gently pumping his fingers inside of her, and gradually starting to twist them a little as he did so. Amy started panting, amazed at the feeling she was experiencing.

"More, Sheldon," Amy whispered under her breath. "I need you."

Sheldon's cock stiffened even more, and he was almost ready to take her there and then. He had to control himself though, and slipped one more finger inside of Amy to ease her in. He was surprised at how easy it was for her, but he knew there would be a significant difference in size soon.

Amy was biting her bottom lip to stop herself from moaning out loud. She kept forgetting that Leonard was in the very next room. It was becoming increasingly difficult, though; Sheldon's thumb kept bumping against her clit as he slid his fingers in and out of her. If he kept this up she would be coming in no time, and she wanted to save that for later. She put her hand down to stop Sheldon from what he was doing, and he looked up at her, surprised.

"I'm ready, Sheldon." Amy said, chest heaving. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

There were butterflies in his stomach, but he knew he wanted this more than ever. He looked deep into her eyes. "I am."

Without taking his eyes off her, he slid his fingers out and climbed over her and positioned himself accordingly between her bent knees. His surprisingly muscular arms were at either side of Amy's head, and he brought a hand to her face and leaned down to kiss her softly. He broke from her and brought down the hand he used on her a moment ago to lead his throbbing member to her entrance. He spread the excess moisture from his fingers over his cock to lubricate himself. Once he glided against her opening, they both gasped for breath. Amy shuddered at the feel of the tip of his cock grazing against her moist lips. The warm wetness of Amy's entrance beckoned Sheldon. Without further hesitation Sheldon held his stiff shaft in place, locked eyes with Amy and slowly eased himself into her.

Their eyes and mouths were agape as Sheldon gradually filled Amy with his member. Amy couldn't believe how much bigger he felt inside of her. Sheldon clenched his eyes shut as the overwhelming sensation of Amy's sheath took over him. His hips continued to gently thrust in and out of her, and he didn't want to stop. He fell towards her and put his head against hers, and they both slid their tongues out to meet one another outside their mouths. They circled and massaged each other's tongues with their own, and Amy wrapped her legs around Sheldon's waist. Sheldon was spurred on and pressed his lips against Amy's.

"Oh, Amy…" Sheldon whispered, as he trailed his lips across her jaw to nestle into her neck. Her scent alone reeled him in, and he thrust his hips harder and faster. They both panted, bodies hot, beads of sweat starting to rub against each other's torsos. Sheldon lifted himself up and held onto the headboard, whilst looking down at Amy's beautiful face and body. He wasn't just having coitus with her. Not even making love to her. He was making love _with_ her. _With_ his Amy.

Seeing Sheldon's strong arms gripping the headboard was enough to send Amy's head spinning as she felt his shaft thrusting in and out of her. She rolled her eyes back and clenched her Kegel muscles, sending Sheldon into a frenzy. He knew he was going to orgasm very soon, but he wanted to embrace every instant of this intimate moment with Amy. He gazed down into her teal-coloured eyes and thrust deeper than he had earlier. She stared back intensely, begging him with her eyes to fill her up. His eyes began to close as he kept going.

"Amy… Amy… Oh lord, Amy…" Sheldon whispered, gradually getting louder.

Just the sound of Sheldon repeating her name was enough to make Amy climax. She heard his voice echo in her mind, and felt the sensation sink through her. "Sheldon… Sheldon…"

Her legs pulled him in closely and she ran her fingernails across his back and up towards the back of his neck to hold on. She tensed up and pursed her lips together so as not to cry out in pleasure. The contraction around Sheldon's cock was all he needed, and he thrusted once more before he ejaculated deep inside of her. They moulded into one, and their juices connected them. Sheldon shuddered as he shot his head forward, almost breathless. He slowly opened his eyes to see Amy still clenching her eyes shut, gasping in ecstasy. Sheldon ran his fingers over her damp brow and through her hair, to which she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. He leant down and softly kissed the corner of her mouth, before they both whispered to each other.

 _I love you._


	7. The Carnal Stimulation

**A/N: Long time no see, folks! I sincerely apologise for this long gap; as mentioned in the previous chapter, I have recently started my second year of uni and it's a very practical music course I'm studying, so I really don't have much spare time on my hands, and when I do I use that time to relax and sleep…! I've been excited to have been able to finish this chapter for you guys, though. It's probably not the best-written chapter as I've been back and forth adding bits into it, but I hope you enjoy it.**

 **N.B. This won't be an explicit chapter, but never fear! Still lots more to come in the next one…**

Chapter 7: The Carnal Stimulation

Amy woke up peacefully by Sheldon's side, her arm draped over his stomach and head resting on his subtly hairy chest. She glanced behind her to see that Sheldon's arm was arched around her shoulders, whilst his other hand was resting over Amy's on his chest. Amy smiled contently at the fact that, even subconsciously, Sheldon was showing her such sweet affection. She couldn't imagine a moment more perfect than this; their bare bodies melding into one another's as the sun shone in through the window.

 _Oh, crap. It's morning. What time is it?_ Amy suddenly thought. It was a Tuesday morning, and she hadn't heard an alarm go off yet. She shot her head up to put her glasses on and looked over to check Sheldon's clock. It was 8am, and they both had to be at work in an hour. She gently shook Sheldon's shoulder to wake him up.

"Sheldon," Amy asked with concern, "It's 8am."

Sheldon slowly turned his head in her direction and struggled to open his eyes. He blinked several times, and slowly looked towards his clock before shooting to an upright position. Amy flinched back.

"No. Not good." Sheldon hurried out of bed towards his neatly-folded clothes set out for the morning. "I knew this would happen."

"What do you mean?" Amy asked, frowning a little.

"This is all your fault. If you hadn't have come round this wouldn't have happened. This is why I don't like change."

Amy became extremely annoyed. She knew Sheldon had these moments, but this was out of line. "My fault? You're the one who invited me over in the first place! And besides it was nobody's fault, we just overslept." Amy despaired, throwing the sheet to one side to get up and dressed as quickly as she could.

"I never oversleep," Sheldon said frustratingly whilst thrusting his clothes on over his body. "Like my bowel movements, my waking and sleeping times run like a German train schedule. If you hadn't have tempted me in the first place I wouldn't have invited you to stay the night."

Amy paused as she took her clothes out of her overnight bag and turned to face Sheldon. "Really, is that so?" Amy continued to quickly get dressed, but wasn't finished with Sheldon. "If I remember correctly, I never 'tempted' you in the first place. You were the one who came to visit me when I was ill even though I didn't ask you to. I didn't even tempt you – far from that, actually! You were the one who suggested our experiment; you were the one who made the first move; you were the one who initiated things last night when you asked me if I had contraceptives! If you think you can blame this on me, Sheldon, you are sadly mistaken."

Sheldon had finished getting dressed by this point. "But I can," Sheldon retorted. "I would never have done those things before I met you. They went against everything I believed in. My brain has been frazzled and I don't like it."

Amy felt hurt. "So last night, did that mean anything to you?"

They both stood in silence for a moment. Sheldon looked back at her, so angry yet so in love with her. He hadn't felt feelings this strongly before, and they confused him. He found it difficult to communicate feelings to people in the right way, but he wish he could have the ability that Amy had of being able to communicate feelings just with a look; he was able to read her eyes to understand what she was trying to communicate to him. Why couldn't he try the same thing with her? _Of course it did,_ he thought. _You are the only person in this known universe I want to be intimate with, for the rest of my life. I love you, Amy Farrah Fowler._

Sheldon was no good with body language, though. His prolonged silence and frustrated look convinced Amy otherwise. She fastened the last button of her cardigan, shoved her belongings into her bag and stormed out of the room. Sheldon sighed and briefly hung his head in shame, before rushing out to stop her. "Amy, wait!"

"I'm late for work, Sheldon," Amy said furiously without looking back, fighting back the tears that were desperate to come out. "Goodbye."

At that point Leonard opened and entered through the front door, as Amy rushed past him. Leonard was taken aback as he followed his gaze to the staircase which Amy ran down, before looking back to Sheldon, confused. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing," Sheldon snapped, overcome with emotions he could not control. "Where were you? Why didn't you wake me?"

Leonard was still confused. "I decided to stay at Penny's last night. Besides, I didn't want to intrude… Just in case you two wanted some privacy."

"Well work is more important than females, Leonard," Sheldon barked and marched back to his room. "Physics is more important. Females just distract you. The only female we need in our lives is Marie Curie." Sheldon rambled on in this way until he shut himself in his bedroom. Despite Leonard being used to Sheldon acting out like this sometimes, he was concerned about his friend. Something bad had clearly happened between Sheldon and Amy.

Sheldon lay back down on his bed and curled up on his side. He didn't like the feeling of anger, especially anger with himself. He wasn't really angry with Amy. All the changes in his life were just very overwhelming for him, but they wouldn't necessarily be bad changes, and he foolishly took it out on her. The need to find another human being to share one's life with had always puzzled Sheldon – maybe because he found he was so interesting all by himself – but since Amy came along he found life to be so much more interesting than he could ever have imagined. Amy was an enigma to Sheldon, and just like any other confusing formulae or unsolved equation that Sheldon was faced with, he constantly yearned to learn more about her.

"Sheldon?" Leonard called gently from the other side of the door. He knocked a couple of times, before slowly making his way in. Sheldon didn't move; he stayed in his curled position facing away from Leonard on the bed. Leonard checked his watch to make sure they had some time to spare, then took a seat beside Sheldon. "Sheldon, do you want to talk about what happened between you and Amy?"

Sheldon wasn't ready to tell anybody about that yet. "Who says Amy and I even did anything last night?"

"No, I meant just now. Believe me, I can't see you having coitus yet." Sheldon felt quite offended knowing full well that he easily did it last night, but he kept quiet. "But seriously, have you and Amy fallen out?"

Sheldon sighed, and gave into his emotions. "I don't know."

Leonard sighed back, knowing just how difficult this all was for Sheldon. He placed a sympathetic hand on Sheldon's shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Sheldon considered it for a moment, but decided against it. He looked over at Leonard. "No. Let's go to work. We're running late."

Leonard nodded. "Okay." Leonard went towards the doorway, as Sheldon still struggled to get himself up. "You haven't had your breakfast yet, buddy." Sheldon sat up and shrugged. Leonard smiled at Sheldon. "How about I quickly make you some French toast and you can eat in the car?"

Sheldon, turned to Leonard blankly, before gradually pulling a small smile. "Okay." At that moment, Sheldon was much more motivated to get up and go to work. He still had lots to think about, but maybe work would make him feel a little better and think a bit more clearly.

Work didn't seem to help Sheldon at all. As his job required him to sit alone in an office to solve problems, only one problem seemed to be on his mind. He couldn't concentrate on his whiteboard at all, or whenever he could, the image of virtual particles in his mind would just morph into an image of Amy's dandruff cascading from her mud-coloured hair.

Lunchtime. Sheldon decided to text Amy to confirm that she would still be joining him with the others at the Cheesecake Factory later that evening. He knew she was upset, but hopefully by that time she – and he – will have forgotten about it and moved on. This was the normal routine anyway, and she wouldn't break that.

No response. She generally kept her phone beside her whilst she did her work. It had been a sufficient period of time since he had sent the text for her to respond, even with taking a slight delay into account.

Back at home after work, Sheldon remained very quiet trying to figure out why Amy hadn't been replying. Even when she got annoyed with him, she would still at least answer his calls or occasionally respond to his texts. That wasn't a good sign. She may well be in danger.

"Are you ready to go?" Leonard asked while putting on his jacket.

Sheldon continued to worry about Amy, until he processed what Leonard had just said. "Huh?"

Leonard looked over at Sheldon whilst collecting his wallet and keys. "Sheldon, it's Tuesday. Cheesecake Factory night? Come on, you're usually the one getting me to hurry up."

Sheldon had to make sure Amy was safe. He shot up and went to grab his jacket. "Leonard, may you drive me to Amy's?"

Leonard paused. "Yeah, sure. Why? Is Amy coming? Have you guys made up?"

"I don't know. I fear she may be in danger."

"What? Why? What's happened?"

"That's the point. I don't know. She hasn't responded to my texts all day. This never happens."

Leonard sighed. "Sheldon, you guys had a fight. I think she just needs her space. Penny's done that to me plenty of times."

"Yeah, well Amy's not like Penny. Nobody is like Amy…" Sheldon trailed off. "Just, please, take me to hers."

Leonard found it sweet that Sheldon cared for Amy that much. "Alright. Let's go then."

As they pulled up to Amy's apartment building, Leonard spotted her car. "See?" Leonard said to Sheldon, gesturing towards her car. "Amy's obviously at home. I need to pick up the guys so I'll come back to collect you when you've finished speaking to her, okay?"

"Okay," Sheldon responded rapidly as he rushed out of the car. Different thoughts and emotions rushed through his mind as he made his way up to her apartment. _At least she's safe at home. Why didn't she call me? Does she have company? Is that why she didn't respond?_ He'd never had this kind of analytical frenzy before.

He paced towards her door and knocked thrice with alarm, calling her name. Within moments Amy opened the door. He had never felt so relieved to see her.

"Sheldon, what's wrong?" She still didn't seem very happy with him, but she thought there may have been an emergency. Before she could even prepare herself, Sheldon wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Amy paused and was taken aback, keeping her arms in mid-air unsure of where to place them. She gradually patted his shoulders, before pushing herself back to look at him. "Sheldon, what's going on? Why are you here?"

Sheldon felt hurt. She was acting so casually, and he'd been worried sick about her all day. He spoke firmly. "Why didn't you respond to me?"

Amy frowned and brought her hands down from off his shoulders. "Sheldon, I'm still mad at you. You really hurt me this morning."

"Yeah, well you really hurt me too." Sheldon was angry now. Amy hadn't heard this tone of voice before, and she stepped back in shock. Sheldon's eyes turned misty. "You always warn me if you're not going to be able to respond to my messages. Even on days when you're irritated with me. You were in such a distressed state this morning, anything dangerous could have happened to you. But to know you've been as right as rain whilst I got distracted from my work all day and had to disturb yet another evening's routine is a tad infuriating, Amy."

Amy pursed her lips and sniffed heavily, but this did not keep her putting Sheldon in his place. "Whose fault is that then? It all just comes down to the routine, doesn't it Sheldon? You're not happy for me to have my own space for just one day if it means it's going to disrupt your schedule. I don't have to be in contact with you 24/7, especially not when you treat me the way you did this morning…"

Amy continued to tell him how worthless he made her feel earlier that day. Sheldon suddenly reached a breaking point in his emotions. He was still so angry at her for keeping him on edge all day, and at the same time he was distraught to hear what was coming out of Amy's mouth… all caused by him. His attitude, his personality, his general being. Sheldon loved Amy like crazy. How could such love for her have turned into such pain and hurt on her end?

His lips were pursed and his eyebrows were clenched. He was breathing heavily through his nose. He blinked, and a single tear rolled down his cheek. Amy noticed this, and she started to stutter, yet was still determined to get her viewpoint across to him. Sheldon interrupted her by cupping his hands around Amy's head, as he pulled her into a firm kiss. Amy tried to fight against it, pushing his torso away from her, but Sheldon could not be moved. He placed one hand around her lower back and powerfully pulled her closer. Her arms stayed hanging by her sides, but she didn't fight it anymore. Her eyebrows were still scrunched in frustration, but her eyes were clenched in passion. Sheldon sucked on Amy's bottom lip, desperate for her, as though this was his last moment with her. He stopped abruptly as Amy stumbled back a few steps, and they both glared at each other in a way that neither of them had experienced before. One part of them didn't want to see the other at all right now, while simultaneously another part of them longed for the other. Amy brought her hands up to her lips, getting goose bumps just thinking about the moment they shared just now.

Amy suddenly experienced lower localised vascular throbbing. Their hearts both pounded, and Amy's chest heaved. She moved closer to Sheldon, yet noticed out of the corner of her eye that her front door was still wide open… with people standing right outside. Sheldon turned his head to see what was distracting Amy. Sure enough, it was Leonard who had come back to pick him up with Raj and Howard alongside him. Their mouths were agape, and Sheldon and Amy stared cautiously back at them in silence.


	8. The Primal Urge Exhiliration

**A/N: Hey guys! Another huge time gap on my part yet again due to a busy work schedule at uni. This will be a continuous thing as we have lots of rehearsals in our extra time, but I enjoy coming back to this when I have a completely free evening/weekend! Hope all my Shamy lovers are hanging in there in the build-up of S9…**

 **(CHAPTER 8 RATING: M – EXPLICIT CONTENT)**

Chapter 8: 'The Primal Urge Exhilaration'

"Leonard, leave." Sheldon spoke, as he turned back to fix his eyes on Amy's.

Amy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Sheldon had to learn his lesson. She couldn't give into him. She exhaled and opened her eyes. "No, Leonard," Amy called as she gestured him inside. "Everything's fine. Come in."

Leonard, Howard and Raj looked awkwardly at each other as they started to shuffle inside her apartment. "Are you sure?" Leonard responded. "We can come back later if you two are… busy."

"That would be most convenient," Sheldon said without hesitation, and turned to guide the guys back out the door. He walked towards them until they backed out, and Amy followed Sheldon to stop him.

"Sheldon, you can't-" Amy called, as Sheldon immediately shut the door and turned back round to face Amy. She hadn't seen this kind of passion in Sheldon's eyes before. It was different – different to the other ways he had looked at her over the past few days. They were both still angry at each other… But they had never wanted each other more in their lives. He walked towards her, but Amy stepped back, determined not to let him win.

"Sheldon…" Amy said, almost breathlessly. She turned around, reluctant to look into his hypnotic eyes. "You can't just show up uninvited when I want a bit of space, and you especially can't decide who comes in or out of my apartment."

"I have every right to if we have important matters to discuss." Sheldon was still stood in front of the door. Amy stayed silent. The sound of Leonard, Raj and Howard's footsteps had diminished down the hallway, and Sheldon slowly approached Amy. She felt his breath gradually linger from the top of her head to the nape of her neck. He lowered his head so that his lips lightly grazed across her left ear. "You've been a very bad girl, Amy." Sheldon spoke softly, but firmly.

Amy was close to shivering. _Hold it together, Ames._ She turned round to him, determined to stay strong. "How dare you. I'm not the villain in this!"

Sheldon pondered for a moment. "Hmm." He moved his eyes back to her. "Perhaps you're right. Maybe I'm the bad guy."

Amy's eyes widened. Her pussy was wet. Her mind was livid. It was exhilarating.

Sheldon's eyes narrowed. His dick was hard. Amy was his prey. And he liked it.

Amy's jaw dropped a little, and Sheldon took this moment to thrust his tongue into her mouth. Amy had never felt his tongue so deep in her mouth before. Her mouth made a yawning position just to make space for his tongue. Despite being so forceful with his mouth, he softly stroked his fingers up and down between Amy's thighs and hips. Amy still tried to resist kissing him back, but found it increasingly difficult the more her clit throbbed for Sheldon. She suddenly felt his hands grip firmly just under her buttocks, and at that moment she threw one hand over his shoulders and one over the back of his head and pulled his head even closer. Sheldon's strong arms lifted Amy's legs around his waist, as she returned the favour and caressed his tongue with her own. Sheldon carried Amy to her bedroom and they collapsed onto her bed.

Their kissing was fast, hard and wet. They both licked and sucked on each other's lips whilst Sheldon threw his jacket off. He stopped the kiss abruptly to stand up and get undressed as fast as he could. Amy leant up on her elbows, panting, desperate for him. His shirt was off, and Amy bit her lower lip. As his cock sprung out from under his jeans as he slid them off, she let out a huge groan. Sheldon leered at Amy and pressed her back down onto the bed, sliding his hands roughly down her body to her skirt, underpants and tights, which he removed without difficulty. Sheldon excelled at many things, and undressing his Amy was definitely one of them. His eyes were fixed on her perfect pussy, and he tossed her lower items of clothing to one side before being drawn towards her entrance. He licked once firmly from her entrance and up between her lips all the way to her belly button, and Amy twitched when his tongue flicked across her clit.

He crawled forwards so that his eyes were level with hers. His eyes remained locked on hers, as he slowly started to tease her entrance with his member. It drove Amy wild. Her eyes rolled back as she inhaled deeply, her body begging him to give her what she needed.

No. Sheldon had been taking all the control at the moment, and she was still mad at him. But she longed for him terribly. The conclusion? _She_ was going to take control.

Before he could process what had just happened, Amy had grabbed Sheldon's arms and rolled him over and pinned him down on the bed. Sheldon was never good at wrestling, and he strongly disliked his weaknesses being taken advantage of… But part of his mind was being spurred on by the fact that Amy was doing this in this particular situation.

She started to slowly undress the rest of herself, and whenever Sheldon tried to bring his hands up to feel her, she would instantly press his arms back down onto the bed. She was going to tease him and make him learn his lesson. Once she was fully undressed, she gently placed her wet pussy over Sheldon's hard shaft, and she started to grind against him without letting him enter her. She needed his cock so badly, but she would enjoy it more if she could get him begging for it.

Sheldon was gasping with his eyes tightly shut, tossing his head from side to side. He softly stroked his hands over Amy's hips, which she allowed in this instance. "Amy…" Sheldon repeated over and over, breathlessly. "I need you… Please…"

She paused and shot him an intense look. He stared back at her, with a look of desperation in his eyes. She put her hands over Sheldon's wrists and pushed them down on the bed, as she slowly lowered herself down so that her breasts were barely touching Sheldon's lips. He knew he would get into trouble if he even attempted to caress them, so he stared at them in agony whilst his jaw hung open, just on the off chance that she might give in and stop torturing him. She suddenly thrust her entrance down over Sheldon's shaft, and held it there for a few seconds as Sheldon cried out in pleasure. He couldn't take it anymore and lunged forward to take a hold of Amy's breast in his mouth, but before he could even reach her she lifted herself up and slid off his erection. He looked at her in shock – and a little frustration – as she bit her lip and let out a mischievous giggle. Sheldon suddenly pulled a dominating look towards Amy. "You've punished me long enough, you vixen. Now it's my turn to punish you."

Amy froze in anticipation. She couldn't help but give in. Within a flash they had switched places; Sheldon flipped Amy over to one side so that she was on all fours, as Sheldon shot up to kneel behind her, grabbing the side of her hips and ass. He massaged his fingers gently over that area, as he teased her front and back entrance with his long, inviting member. Amy was still in complete shock. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined Sheldon as being this dominating before! She had no idea which entrance he was going to penetrate. They had never discussed the idea of anal before. Surely he wouldn't be up for it.

She was wrong. Before she knew it, Sheldon had slid his cock inside her ass. Amy let out a huge gasp. She had never felt a sensation like this before. For the first few seconds she was a little unsure, but as he held it in place she felt such a new, fantastic sensation run through her entire body like electricity. He found a steady rhythm and started pumping in and out of her. "Oh god, Sheldon…"

"You've been a very bad girl, Amy."

"I've been so naughty, Sheldon…" She was surprised at what was coming out of her mouth. She couldn't help it. It was all Sheldon's doing.

"I can be the bad guy too, you know… Are you prepared to receive your punishment?"

Before she could question what he meant, he firmly spanked her behind. Not too overpowering, but enough to have an effect on her. Amy fell silent for a few seconds before moaning in ecstasy. Not only did the physical sensation turn her on, but the fact that Sheldon was doing it made her long for him even more. She eventually cried out in response. "Yes!"

He slowly continued pumping his cock in and out of her, whilst spanking her occasionally as he thrust into her. She begged him to do it harder, so his spanks and thrusts got progressively harder each time. After looking down at her glowing pink cheeks, he was ready to come inside of her. He leant over slightly and placed his left arm over her breasts and his right hand by her pussy, before pushing two fingers inside of her so he could double her pleasure. He used his left hand to fondle her breasts and help to push himself inside of her whilst he rapidly thrust his right fingers in and out of her wet vagina. Sheldon panted whilst Amy cried out in pleasure, and both of their sounds and sensations collided together and made them both climax intensely and simultaneously. They both collapsed flat onto the bed, and as they squeezed their eyes shut and gasped in exhaustion, they both rolled onto their backs next to one another. They turned to face each other, and after a few breathless moments Sheldon pulled a cunning smile and spoke.

"You know what they say. Revenge is a dish best served nude."


End file.
